Ooop Sorry!
by bexxxta
Summary: Bella, Alice and Rose are going to college. on the journey from high school to college bella will find friendship, popularity and love. but does she really want it all? please R&R! i'm relly crap at summeries but please give it a go!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, this in my first fanfic and I'm only 12 so yeah. Just give it a go and r & r please!!!! If I don't get enough reviews then I won't continue with the story.**

**Bella – 17 years old and is just about to start college. She is only a little OOC.**

**Alice – 17 years old and is just about to start college. She is Rosalie's twin and their family is super rich.**

**Rosalie – 17 years old and just about to start college. She Alice's twin sister and their family is super rich. A little OOC.**

_- Chapter One -_

OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG!

I, Isabella swan, just got accepted into Ivy League College at Dartmouth!!!

I ran to where my father, Charlie was sitting watching television.

"Hey honey, any good news?" Charlie asked me.

I was latterly quivering with excitement, "YES! I-just-got-excepted-into-one-of-the-worlds-best-colleges! Dartmouth!!!" I screamed. Before he could say anything I was off again. I had to tell Alice and Rosalie Brandon, my two favourite people in the whole world, well, except for family and stuff. Luckily for me they lived just round the corner… and then down the street and you turn left, then cross the little bridge, then turn the corner… but whatever. It was close enough for me!

I was jumping excitedly from foot to foot as I waited for rose to open the door of their massive house. The door opened and I hugged rose before she could say of do anything!

It was a second before the thought came to me that unless Rose had gotten taller, had recently gotten a six pack and didn't wear shirts than – oh crap! I let go of the person I was hugging and took a step back. I looked up, my face tomato red, to meet the eyes of mike Newton, a boy I went to school with. I smiled sheepishly up at him. But then, what was Mike doing at Rosalie's house without a top on!? Oooh- this was going to be good, I thought evilly!

"Hey bells, nice to see you too," mike grinned down at me.

"Yeah, sorry about that," I muttered shyly, "I thought you were Rose or Ali. Sorry,"

There was a very awkward silence. I heard someone coming down the hallway – please let I be Alice or Rosalie, PLEASE! No, it was Emmett. Emmett was Alice, Rose's and my best friend. Apart from each other of course! Emmett walked down the hall towards us with a massive grin on his face.

"Oooh, gay baby!" Emmett chortled. At least in broke the silence! About a second later I found myself I one of Emmett's massive bear hugs. Emmett didn't have a shirt on either, what was it about me hugging half naked guys today?

"Can't – breath – Em!" I choked out.

"Oh, right sorry!" he let me go.

"So what's happening here?" I asked in an attempt to sound nonchalant, "and why is mike here? And why are you both without tops?" I asked, "AND WHERE IS ROSALIE?!" I yelled my façade slipping. Without waiting for any of my many questions to be answered I ran up to Rosalie's room and opened the door…

**Please read & review and if you have any suggestions then HELP! I actually don't know what Rose's doing so help me! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I haven't updated for so long! I don't really have an excuse I'm sorry! I only got 2 reviews! Please r&r even if you think it's complete crap! **

**Hope you like it!**

**Love Bexxxta.**

_- Chapter Two -_

"_So what's happening here?" I asked in an attempt to sound nonchalant, "and why is mike here? And why are you both without tops?" I asked, "AND WHERE IS ROSALIE?!" I yelled my façade slipping. Without waiting for any of my many questions to be answered I ran up to Rosalie's room and opened the door…_

There was Rosalie sitting on her bed in short shorts and a tiny camisole, making out with a guy in my French class. I stood in the doorway for about a second before she noticed me. She suddenly stood up, letting the guy fall to the floor and smiled guiltily at me. I gave her my famous 'what the fuck?!' look and she just shrugged her perfect shoulders.

"Umm, Max, that was alright. I'll put you down as a callback, ok?"

"Uh, yeah, sure…" he said, talking to her chest. WHAT THE FUCK!!!!???? I was so confused! Max quickly scurried out of the room and closed the door. I looked at Rose,

"Well?" I asked for an explanation of what I had just witnessed.

"I got into the musical!" Rose exclaimed. "As Lady Macbeth!" she shouted. "And they haven't cast the role as Macbeth yet and in the play I have to, you know, kiss him and I thought I could hold, you know, trials to see who was best at it…!?" she said in almost one breath. I stood there for a second before this finally sunk in. then I laughed. I laughed so hard I had tears streaming down my face. I looked up to see a rather bashful looking Rose. When I had sobered up enough to talk, I asked, "so who did you… audition?" I giggled. I didn't know why it was so funny. Maybe it was just the atrocity of it, it was such a Rosalie thing to do.

"Well, there was Mike Newton, he was gross! Sent him straight home!" she said wrinkling up her nose.

"He seemed to have managed to take his shirt off in the process though," I mused. Then I told her my story about what happened downstairs and she proceeded to take my through the rather long list of hopefuls. Many of them had apparently only turned up for a chance to snog the beautiful Rosalie Hale. When she reached the part about Emmett auditioning, her cheeks went a little pink and she adopted this goofy smile that she only ever gets when she's talking about Emmett.

"So what did you come over here for anyway?" she asked me when she had finished speaking. In all that confusion I had completely forgotten about my Dartmouth acceptance! But now it back at the front of my mind, I was busting to tell everyone again.

"I got accepted into guess which school!" I asked.

"is it Ivy League?" Rose asked excitedly.

"Yes!" I answered with matching enthusiasm.

"Brown? Columbia? Yale? Dartmouth? Harvard? Cornwell? Princeton? U of P? Which one Bella!?" she asked, jumping up and down next to me in excitement.

"Dartmouth!" I shouted so loudly that I thought the windows might break.

"Oh My God!!!" she yelled, happy dancing around the room with me, screaming excitedly.

"I got into Dartmouth. I got into Dartmouth" I chanted happily.

"Wears Alice?" I asked Rose suddenly. I had just assumed my little pixie friend was here with up, celebrating, but she wasn't.

"she's at work, dur!" rose told me.

"I thought she quit. Or got fired or something," I said.

"Yeah," said Rose, shrugging, "but she found a niche little shop selling all this awesome, out there clothes and accessories and it's so cool! You should check it out some time. Anyway, Alice will be home in a sec," Just a she stopped talking the doors were thrown open and Alice ran up to us.

"hey babe!" I greeted her.

"Hey Bells!" she greeted my back. "I hear you got accepted into Dartmouth!" she grinned

"how did you know?" I asked the pixie.

"seriously Bells, the whole street heard you yell it! I was just getting out of my car, the windows nearly broke!" she shook her head in mock sadness.

"Come on then! Let's watch a movie!" Alice shouted as she frog-marched me to her room.

Alice's room was amazing! I have been here so many times before but have never really got over the magnificentness of it! Of the whole house in fact! Alice's room was massive! It was painted very pale pink and had gold and white trim. The carpet was that deep, soft shaggy type that your foot just sinks in. she had a king sized four poster bed with a gold and pink quilt and white pillows. On the wall above her bed was a massive framed picture of Rosalie, Alice and I laughing together in black and white. It is one of my favourite pictures of us together. We were at the mall and Rose and Alice's dad to a surprise picture of us! Alice is a shopping fanatic! She is obsessed! Her walk in closet is about five times bigger then my room at home! It is completely full of clothes and accessories. Everything is sorted and put away tidily. Alice is a clean freak when it came to clothes but a complete slob when it came to anything else. She led me straight into her 'closet' and found me a pair a royal blue bikinis with gold trim and some gold board shorts. It was tradition that whenever we have movie night together we all hop in the gigantic Jacuzzi they have on the third level outdoor patio and we watch movies on the giant projector screen outside. Alice and I were already in the pool with our usual chocolate snacks and a bowl of strawberries when Rosalie came out in her tiny black bikini and with three champagne glasses and a bottle of Diadema Diamante champagne.

"What!" I whisper-shouted at Rose. "We're not old enough to drink yet!" I reminded her. "My dad is the chief of police Rosalie Hale! There is no way we're drinking that!"

"Chilax Bells, you don't have to!" giggled Alice. She popped the cork off the bottle with a loud 'pop' and poured three generous glasses. After putting a strawberry on each of the glasses rose handed them around. I grudgingly accepted mine and took a small sip. It was good! Surprisingly so! I took another sip, this one slightly larger, and enjoyed the bubbly, sweet liquid slide down my throat. We watched 'What a Girl Wants' and 'The Little Mermaid', both of those movies having soft spots in our hearts. As the night progressed my glass emptied. By the time Rose and Alice's dad came home I had drunk 3 glasses of champagne and was really feeling quite tipsy. I was giggling so hard that I could barley stand straight so Alice and Rose had to pick me up and haul me to Alice's room.

I woke up the next morning with a headache. It wasn't too bad but it was still horrible. My mouth tasted like sandpaper and I was a little bit dizzy.

"Good morning sunshine!" smiled Alice. She was sleeping next to be in her massive king sized bed. Her hair was sticking up in little tuffs and her eyes looked tired.

"Sleep well?" she asked angelically

"Uh!" I said and promptly fell out of bed! While Alice cracked up I swiftly got up and got in the shower.

After washing my hair and shaving my legs I felt so much better! When I got out, Alice jumped in. while I wited for alice to get out of the shower I put on some grey slcks and an oversized rugby shirt. I wondered across to rose's room and she was


End file.
